prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Henricus Pay
__NOEDITSECTION__ besser bekannt als Harry Pay of Pool, war ein englischer Kapitän, Admiral und Fehdehelfer der teilweise im Auftrag der englischen Krone agierte. Leben Namensvarianten: Henricus Pay, Henry PayHakluyt II, S. 104. Harry Pay of PoolCal Pat. Rolls, Henry IV, ii. 131 Henry Pay of la PoleCat. Pat Rolls. henry IV, ii S. 424. Arripaye Lebensdaten: um 1400 Herkunft: Plymouth HR I,5, Nr. 439, S. 336. Tätigkeitsgebiet: Dartmouth, Plymouth, Spanien, Portugal, Wales, Frankreich Fahrtgemeinschaften: Thomas Berkeley, Thomas Swinburn, Robert Bult, uvm. Co-Kapitäne auf der Fahrt in 1406 waren Willelmus Gadelyng, Edwardus Hake, Johannes Covisham,Thomas Odyner, Henricus Miller und Johannes Baraban Verwandtschaft: Der namensverwandte Danziger Schiffer Heinrich Paye war um 1390 als hansischer Englandfahrer aktiv.Jenks III, S. 851. Hierbei handelt es sich nicht um Harry Pay. Tätigkeiten Für zahlreiche Güterwegnahmen soll Pay verantwortlich sein: * 1395 entwendete Pay ein Kruzifix vom Cape Finistere und plündert die Stadt Gijon.Gamez, Chronique de Don Pero Nino, 109-10 * 1399 konzentrierte er sich auf den spanischen Handel.Cal Pat. Rolls, Henry IV, ii. 131 * 1402 soll Pay ein Schiff aus Bremen beladen mit Lebensmitteln ausgeraubt und die Ware anschließend in Southhampton verkauft haben.Wylie, henry V. S. 380. * Nach einem Eintrag vom 20. Februar 1404 soll Pay am 22. May 1403 unter der Führung von Robert Bult of Dartmouth, die "Seinte Marie of Pruce", die Frederick Bretonson und seinen Partnern gehörte und Waren im Wert von 12.500 Nobeln führte, gewaltsam entwendet und nach Dartmouth gebracht haben. Insgesamt standen 25 Schiffe unter Bults Kommando und neben Pay werden William Lua of la Pole, Bolton de Pole, John Prince of Manat, John Lancastre of Dartmouth, Wiliam Lorman of Kingeswere, John Gerard, Thomas Baron of Dartmouth als Gewaltakteure aufgeführt.Cat. Pat Rolls. henry IV, ii S. 424-425; vgl. Pitcaithly 2011, S. 133f. * In einem Eintrag vom 15. Mai 1403 wird die Rückgabe der "Seinte Anne of Gerraunt" mit all ihrer Ausrüstung gefordert. Außerdem sollen neben Henry Pay Henry Bertelot, William Normand of Kyngeswere, John Payn of Kerdief, William Gilbert of Dartmouth, John Lande of Dartmouth, Wiliam Barbour of Dartmouth, David Piper of Dartmout, Robert Lancastre, Richard Smyth of Dartmout, Stephen Baron und John Brandon of Lenne sich vor dem König und Konzil in Westminster rechtfertigen.Cat. Pat. Rolls henry IV ii S. 279 * Am 27. Oktober 1403 konfiszierte Pay die „''Mary of Bilbao''“ und deren Waren im Wert von 5000 Nobeln und wird am 09. November desselben Jahres Wiedergutmachung gefordert. Falls das nicht geschehe, solle Pay for das Gericht in Westminster erscheinen. Pay wird neben dem Raub auch die Tötung von Seemännern sowie die schlechte Behandlung der Überlebenden vorgeworfen. Cat. Pat. Rolls. henry IV. ii. 361, 364 * In einem Eintrag vom 10. November 1403 wird Pay aufgefordert, ein Schiff und dessen Besatzung und Waren im Wert von 3500 Nobeln an den Eigentümer zurück zu erstatten und die Männer frei zu lassen. Pay hatte das Schiff auf der Isle of Wight gefangen gehalten.Pat. Cat. Rolls henry IV ii S. 357. * Am 3. Oktober wird bewilligt, dass Pay mit so vielen Schiffen, Bewaffneten und Bogenschützen wie er nur aufbringen kann, die englischen Häfen und die Interessen des Königs beschützen soll.Cal. Pat. Rolls Henry IV ii S. 457, * Im Auftrag von Thomas Berkeley sollte Pay ab 1405 die Interessen der englischen Krone auf See vertreten und soll für nicht weniger als 120 Festsetzungen von französischen Handelsschiffen verantwortlich sein.Walsingham, Historia Anglicna, ii. 272, 275 Wylie, henry IV, ii. 302 Im Zuge dessen war er auch an den Kämpfen um die Stadt Haverfordwest und deren Festung beteiligt.Wylie, henry IV. iii S. 301 * 1404 wird mit Nachdruck Wiedergutmachung für den Raub des Schiffs „''Seynte Marie''" von Fernand Urtys of Sarachio und den geraubten Gütern von Richard Garner of Pemond gefordert. Pay, der das Kommando über ein Schiff von John Hauley führte, hatte gemeinsam mit anderen Einwohnern aus Dartmouth das Schiff trotz eines Geleitbriefs ergriffen und nach Dartmouth gebracht.Cat. Pat Rolls. henry IV, ii S. 424-425. * Pay kaperte im Jahre 1406 zusmammen mit Willelmus Gadelyng, Edwardus Hake, Johannes Covisham, Thomas Odyner, Henricus Miller und Johannes Baraban das Schiff des Danziger Bürgers Johannes Halewater auf dem Weg von Spanien nach Lissabon, brachte es nach Plymouth und nahm Waren im Wert von 3000 Franken.HR 1.5, Nr. 439Hakluyt II, S. 104. * 1406 wurde Pays Schiff von einem französischen Kriegsschiff mit seiner Mannschaft gefangen gesetzt. Nachdem er sich ergeben hatte und die Franzosen ihre Ausrüstung abgelegten, zettelte Pay einen Aufstand gegen die verbliebene französische Besatzung an. Er übernahm die Kontrolle an Bord seines alten Schiffes sowie des französischen Schiffs, tötete mit seiner Mannschaft nach und nach die französische Besatzung und fuhr anschließend mit beiden Schiffen die Seine entlang und richtet im umliegenden Gebiet großen Schaden an.Cf. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV, ii. 279 Status: Kapitän, später Admiral Auftraggeber: Thomas Berkeley Sonstige Tätigkeiten/Erwähnungen: Henry Pay of Pool wird 1403 als Schuldner im Chancery, Certificates of Statute Merchant and Statute Staple quellennotorisch.http://discovery.nationalarchives.gov.uk/details/r/C9533951 Hierbei könnte es sich um die selbe Person handeln. 1405 starb Pays Bruder während eines Vergeltungsangriffs auf die Stadt Pool durch die Spanier unter Don Pero Nino. Pay war mit der Verteidigung der Stadt betraut.Gamez, u. s., 302, 303 Sonstiges Bereits untersuchte Quellen: * HR I,5; I,4 * HUB V, VII; * Pommersches Urkundenbuch XI; * Mecklenburgisches Urkundenbuch XIII, XXIX. * Calendar of Patent Rolls, Richard II. 1385-1389, 1389-1392, 1391-1396 * Calendar of Patent Rolls, Henry IV. Bände i - iv. Quellen HR I,5, Nr. 439. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV, ii.-iii Literatur Jenks, Stuart (Hg.): England die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie 1377-1474 (Teil III). Köln und Wien. 1992. Wylie, J. H.: History of England under Henry the Fourth Vol. ii + iii, 1884, S. 380-381. Kingsford, C. L.: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 78-106. Pitcaithly 2011, S. 64. Prétou: L'essor de la piraterie, 2016, S. 109 f. The Principal Navigations, Voyages, Traffiques & Discoveries of the English Nation. Made by Sea or Over-land to the Remote and Farthest Distant Quarters of the Earth at any time within the compasse of these 1600 Yeeres. By Richard Hakluyt; Vol. II. Glasgow, 1903, S. 98-106. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Pay, Henricus